Chris.P
Chris.P, labeled The Kindhearted Nerd '', ''was a camper on Total Drama All Stars'' as a member of Red Carpet. Chris P. is one of those few who love school, and still has social skills. He loves to pass the time by studying and learning new things. He's a straight A student, which isn't much of a surprise to people. His passion for school makes him one of the smartest kid in his grade. Audition Tape Trivia * Gallery ST.png|Chris.P on the Red Carpet IntroTDAS-1-.png|Chris.P in the promo Chris.Parriving.png|Chris.P arrives Run Contestant.png|Chris.P running Chris.p-and-Mariah-Total-Drama-All-Stars.jpg|Chris tries to flirt with Mariah. The pyramid human.png|Chris in the human pyramid. Elimination.png|Chris.P is in the bottom three. Chriah.P.png|Chris.P tries to kiss Mariah before he leaves (but fails). Punch.png|Chris P. gets punched by Mariah for trying to kiss her. Team red carpet002.png|Chris.P is the first one eliminated from his team. Pre-Audition '''What's your best quality?' - Learning, um, going to school and... oh! Studying. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *I don't listen to music. I'm way too busy studying. *Yellow *Again, too busy studying. *Apples Describe your craziest dream - I went to Harvard and graduated. Then I became a docter. Best memory from childhood? - '''The time I read my first Science book. Ah, good times... '''Most embarrassing moment at school? - Ergh. I don't want to talk about. I got a "B+" on a test... worst day ever. Ten years from now what are you doing? - Doing what I do best. Studying! My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - With Mariah, studying on the beach. As the sun sets, and I'm in my book, she slowly grabs me by my collar. We smile at each other, and we kiss pat-- Oh wait, sorry. Got carried away. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - Study What do you think of the other competitors? *'Alex-' Who? *'Boxe-' I like him, but he reminds me of Nick and Duncan. Eh. *'Chris P -' Oh, I love this dude. He's so smart. And handsome. AND MARIAH WILL BE HIS. *cough* *'Clara -' Not that crazy, but still pretty crazy. She's sweet though. *'Danny - '''He's nice! Wait, is that good? Is he secretly planning to eliminate everyone? Hmm? *'Dex -''' Before I get eliminated (If I do), I swear I shall run my fingers through his hair. *'Erick -' Ew, I hate him. He's not even hot. And he's such a meanie! *'James -' He's nice. GASP. What if he's in an alliance with Danny? Zomg, gotta warn the others. *'Jenny -' Who? *'Katelyn -' No idea who she is. *'Lauren -' Aww, she's cute. If it weren't for Mariah, she would def be number 2 on my list! *'Linda -' She's cute, but I can't date her or anything. I gotta respect Shawn, you know? *'Shawn -' I wouldn't be surprised if his last name was "Kingston." *'Mariah -' Oh dear god. *'Nick - '''Cool, but he reminds me of Duncan. Oh, and don't tell anyone, but he's soooo in love with Lauren. *'Samantha -''' She's nice. *'Serena -' She's mean, but we can fix that. She's kinda hot, also! *'Skyler -' Again, mean. Plus, Dex is dating her. Chris's Interview After TDAS What was it like being on the show? Did you make any friends? Who couldn't you stand? Were you attracted to anyone? What was the best moment of your time being on the show? Sum your experience up in 5 words or less. What do you think of the competitors now that you got to meet them? (optional, explain your thoughts about all the characters or just some) Total Drama All Stars Categoria:Males Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Characters Categoria:Owenandheatherfan Categoria:Characters first eliminated from their team.